Without a sensor for determining the wear of a brake pad, drivers are forced to remove one or more tires from their vehicle to determine the level of wear on their brake pads. The typical current market application for brake pad wear sensing consists of a device that indicates when the pad has sufficient wear to warrant replacement. The “sensor” typically consists of a wire that is broken when the pad wear reaches the point of the sensor causing the wire to be consumed during the braking process and leading to an open circuit. The open circuit is then used to indicate a light on the vehicle dashboard indicating that the brake pads need replacing. The sensor is consumed during the operational life of the brake pads and must be replaced when the brake pads are replaced at additional owner cost. Further, the wire harness for the brake pad wear sensor described above must be included in the vehicle architecture. This includes the complicated routing of a wire in the moving wheel suspension system as well as consuming connection points on vehicle system modules for the data acquisition.